It hurts each time I see you (PruHun)
by Master-Mercury
Summary: When Hungary refuses to come hunting with Prussia, he starts to wonder if she prefers Austria over him. After pondering over his 'awesome' thoughts, Hungary comes across him, concerned, and wanting to cheer him up. Complete fluff!


Ever since Hungary started acting like her own gender, Prussia felt a pain in his heart each time he saw her. He swore it hurt more ever time they talked to each other. Saying they talked would probably be an overstatement, since their conversations usually ended quite quickly with Hungary saying no to him. He'd ask her whether she'd like to come hunting with him or at least whether she'd like a break from staying at Austria's house all the time. Each time, her answer was a no. She refused to leave, but Prussia always saw something in her eyes that was making her regret saying it.

"Damn it, how can someone reject the awesome me as easily as that?" Prussia muttered, as he trudged towards the forest in which the two of them first realised that she was in fact female. He couldn't understand what would make her want to stay with Austria rather than him. Prussia had always been there for his friend, no matter what happened. Austria, had spent most of his childhood locked in his own country learning how to play piano. Prussia knew more about the outside world whereas Austria preferred not to go into a place so dirty and violent. Prussia stepped foot into the edge of the thick forest and decided not to venture any further in while he had so much on his mind. Instead, he sat down on the leafy ground and leant against a tree, thinking. He wasn't sure he understood what went on in Hungary's mind. Now he came to think of it, he wasn't sure he knew if girls worked the same way as boys did. _Maybe they have something in their brains that tells them to make stupid decisions and stay with unawesome idiots like Austria. How could she even stand living with someone like him? How hasn't he driven her crazy yet?_ Prussia knew of course that maybe Hungary didn't find the man as infuriating as he did, but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't. Austria could drive someone crazy in a matter of minutes which is exactly the reason Prussia avoided him. _What happened to you, Hungary? Did you grow up without me? _Prussia was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the muffled footsteps coming up behind him. A warm hand touched his shoulder and Prussia turned around quickly. Hungary looked back at him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little put out when I spoke to you earlier."

He glanced at her and felt his heart pounding.

"Ja, the awesome me is fine. How come you came all the way out here?"

Hungary shrugged and sat down beside him.

"You looked left out before, like you had no one else to talk to."

Prussia remained silent for a moment.

"How do you put up with him?" he muttered, looking at the leafy ground.

"Who?"

"Austria."

Hungary sighed.

"I… I don't know. I guess I've just gotten used to his habits, and now I don't feel like I want to flip out at him. Once you stay around someone for a while, you get used to them. I got used to you."

"I'm not as irritating as he is…"

"You'd be surprised."

The two remained silent for a few minutes until Hungary realised what was going on.

"Wait, are you jealous of Austria?"

Prussia looked to her and shook his head, although he had a feeling he probably was.

"Nein! Why would I be jealous of someone as unawesome as him?"

"Then why are you blushing?"

He closed his eyes and put his head down. He honestly hadn't noticed that he was blushing. _That was such an unawesome thing to do._ Now he came to realise, he was jealous of Austria. Why wouldn't he be? Austria's living with his best friend, while he can only talk to her. He felt her hand on top of his.

"Okay, so the awesome me is jealous. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I never said it was wrong to be jealous. I just can't understand how. You hate him and now you're jealous of him."

He opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"I lost my best friend to him, how can I not be jealous?"

Hungary smiled.

"You think you lost me to him? Prussia, I never stopped being your friend. If I guessed right, then you think I like Austria more than I like you."

"If you don't like him as much as me, then why do you live with him?"

"Technically, we _all _live with him. The whole of the Holy Roman Empire is lead from his house, and I don't really have a choice."

"You chose to live with him in the first place!"

"I needed a break. You know as well as I do that I needed to be around someone who'd teach me how to act like my own gender for once."

"So that person was Austria?"

She nodded.

"If I'm honest, he bugs me at times. I miss having you around causing mayhem."

He grinned.

"That's my awesome job, and it always will be."

"Now that's the Prussia I know."

She smiled, and he felt like he was in less pain than before.

"You know, it hurt each time I saw you at his house. I felt like you were drifting away from-"

Hungary sighed as he spoke and realised how hurt he'd been by her absence. She gazed at him and knew he needed something to keep him happy. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Prussia reddened and closed his eyes. She pulled away and softly ruffled his hair.

"I won't ever leave you. Remember that."

"I will. You know, you're really awesome."

Hungary smiled and blushed slightly.

"I guess that's your own special way of confessing love?"

"Ja. Ich liebe dich."


End file.
